


A Million little fics.

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 17,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: I decided to open my tungle to prompts and pairings and lord you guys asked. They were too short to post indv.Each chapter has a pairing, mostly kakagai.
Relationships: Aburame Shibi/Nara Shikaku, Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino/Sai, Deidara/Hidan (Naruto), Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu, Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	1. Kakashi/Shikaku

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Do you need me to kill someone for you?”
> 
> Pair - Kakashi/Shikaku

“Kakashi what’s wrong?” Shikaku had come home to find his boyfriend curled up in a ball on their bed wrapped up in a blanket. Unusual for this time of day.

“Nothing.” He sounded upset.

Shikaku grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled, exposing Kakashi’s head. “Tell me what’s wrong or I’m going to keep pulling the blanket.”

Kakashi tried to grab at the blanket again but the Nara wasn’t having it.

“Do you need me to kill someone for you?” the Nara crouched down so he was eye level to his pouting boyfriend.

“No, you can’t kill them.” Kakashi grumbled. “My kids beat me.”

“Beat you?” Shikaku had to hide his amusement. It would just piss Kakashi off.

He jerked up and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah they beat me at the bells test, by using the latest Icha Icha. Like a fool I fell for it.”

Shikaku laughed until there was tears in he eyes. “Remind me to give them a medal. They beat the infamous Copy Nin.”

“It’s not funny, they actually almost kicked my ass, I felt so inept. It wasn’t just the book. They have grown so much. Sakura more than Naruto but really what was I expecting.” Kakashi threw the blanket off and got out of the bed.

“So they kicked your ass, they are supposed to eventually pass their teacher, if they don’t then there’s a problem.”

“I know.” He sounded so sullen. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m proud of them, they worked as a team. I wasn’t expecting them to be so strong this early, that’s all.”

Shikaku smiled and pulled Kakashi into a bear hug.

“They still need you, they just don’t need you to baby them.” The Nara kissed his boyfriend until the man finally smiled.

“I guess you’re right.” Kakashi separated from the shorter man and grabbed his hand. “I’m hungry, let’s go out to eat.” His boyfriend had a funny glimmer in his eye. He was up to no good. Shikaku didn’t want to ask. 

“Mmm good idea, I’m not cooking tonight.”

They went to Ichiraku’s for dinner. Shikaku couldn’t help but smile when Kakashi told his unsuspecting kids, who were eating at the same place, that he’s dating the Nara.

They surprise him with their strength, he surprises them with his boyfriend.

They were not happy.


	2. Kakashi/Gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”
> 
> Pairing Kakagai
> 
> THIS ONE IS SAD!

Gai ran to Kakashi on the other side of the field, his rival had taken a hit right in his chest, saving Lee’s life. From where Gai was standing it looked fatal.

“Sakura!” Gai tried to call for the medic but she was preoccupied with Naruto. She turned to look and yelled that she’d be there in a minute.

He didn’t have a minute. Kakashi was coughing and sputtering. The mission turned sour so fast. They knew the Akatsuki was hanging around but they didn’t expect an ambush.

“Kakashi open your eyes please!” Gai took Kakashi’s vest off and ripped his shirt to inspect the wound. It was bad. He remembered to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding but he heard a crack at the slight pressure. Gai paled at the sound.

Sakura had finished healing Naruto and rushed to her sensei’s side.

“It’s bad Sakura.” He was already crying. Kakashi’s eyes were closed and he looked pale and almost peaceful

She put her hands on Kakashi’s chest and started healing him.

“I need you to lift his head.”

Gai did what he was told. It was awful, watching Sakura work on him, there was so much of the wound. They both have had their fair share of near death experiences but one has never been near the other on those missions.

“Kakashi please, you can’t die. Please don’t die. We still have so much stuff to do together. I never told you that I loved you. Please.” Gai’s tears landed on Kakashi’s face, he wanted to be strong but he couldn’t. Nothing prepared him for this special kind of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back and make this happy, who knows.


	3. Naruto/Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I am NOT crying, okay?! I’m allergic to jerks!”
> 
> Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

Naruto held out his hands to show off the little frog he had caught on the playground. It had taken him a whole hour to catch it but once he did, he was jumping around and showing it off.

“His name is Ramen and I love him!” Naruto had the biggest smile on his face.

“You are covered head to toe in mud.” Shikamaru was suspicious of the frog, it’s eyes seemed to follow the young Nara. 

“Why Ramen?” Kiba eyed the bright green frog and his dog. Akamaru wanted to eat the amphibian. He had to be the in-between. 

“‘Cause I love ramen and I love him!” He raised his new pet in the air like he was worshiping it.

“Frogs are stupid.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“You’re stupid.” Naruto stuck his tongue out and continued to gush about his pet to the small group who cared. Sasuke glared at Naruto before he took the frog out of his hands and threw it in the woods by the playground. Not hard, just enough to make it hard for the blonde to find again. 

“What the heck Sasuke! It took me forever to find him!” The blonde balled his hands up into fists, he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“Maybe if you spent more time practicing your jutsu instead of finding useless frogs you’d beat me for once.” Sasuke shrugged and walked away.

“I hate him!” Naruto stomped back to the woods and tried to find his pet again. Shikamaru and Kiba helped for a little bit, at least until their parents came to pick them up.

“Sorry Naruto, I’m sure you’ll find him!” Kiba tried to console the angry blonde but his words fell on deaf ears.

Naruto spent another hour checking under rocks and in the brush until his anger turned into tears. “Stupid Sasuke.”

He didn’t hear someone walk up to him, he was busy crying and looking for Ramen.

“Why do you care so much about a stupid frog?”

“He’s my friend and you threw him!” Naruto turned around and stood up, ready to fight.

“Are you crying?” Sasuke’s smirk made the tears fall harder.

“I am NOT crying, okay?! I’m allergic to jerks!” The blonde wiped his eyes off on his jacket sleeve.

Sasuke stood watching Naruto try and find his pet when he noticed something small and green hiding behind a nearby rock. As much as he hated frogs, he hated seeing Naruto cry even more. He picked it up and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. The blonde whipped around and came face to face with his frog.

“I’m sorry I threw him, I didn’t mean to make you cry. Frogs are just a weird pet.” He passed the frog to Naruto and backed up.

“You found him, thank you!” His watery smile made Sasuke wince.

“Whatever, you need a bath.” He put his hands in his pocket and walked away.

Naruto watched as the Uchiha stomped away. He brought the frog up to eye level and smiled.

“I’m changing your name to Sasuke."


	4. Kakashi/Gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?”
> 
> Pairing Kakashi/Gai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad too but not like Big Sad.

“Your dad died to save this village from the worst enemy shinobi. He is my hero and he should be remembered as such.” Kakashi had told Gai the day of the funeral. He was too busy crying to hear Kakashi approach him. He wasn’t expecting the soft hug and the nice words. His rival had stayed the whole time, making sure the rain didn’t soak through his funeral clothes. He didn’t remember walking home or changing.

He got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. He spent 5 minutes trying to find the light switch which was on the opposite side it’s usually on. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t have to walk as far to the bathroom either. He flipped the switch and realized that this wasn’t his house. He was in someone’s apartment. He noticed the lack of a mirror and knew exactly where he was. He knew the layout in his sleep. 

He looked on the bed and seen a Kakashi sized lump right in the middle of it. He went to the bathroom and slid right back into the bed. Kakashi had taken him to his home, dressed him in the spare clothes Gai kept at his apartment and let him sleep in his bed.

“Maa, Gai you’re loud.” Kakashi pulled the blankets from his face and looked at the sad boy next to him.

“You didn’t have to do all of this.” He whispered trying not to anger Kakashi. His rival was already giving his a sad smile.

“Gai, you did the same thing for me.” He sat up and pulled Gai into a hug. They both lost the last of their family, they were all they had.

“Those things you said yesterday…Did you mean them?” Gai leaned into the hug, it was rare for Kakashi to hold him like this.

"About your dad? I meant every word. He’s my hero and I miss him.”

“Me too.” Gai let the tears fall and Kakashi did his best to comfort his friend.


	5. Shikaku/Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Are you really gonna leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”
> 
> Pairing Kakashi/Shikaku

“Dad needs your help with something in our forest.” Shikamaru tapped on Kakashi’s shoulder, diverting the man’s attention from his book to the young Nara.

“In the forest?” Kakashi had no idea what he could do to help.

“Yeah I don’t know, he was vague about it. Here, you can enter the forest by yourself with this.” Shikamaru passed a necklace over to Kakashi. It was really a small bag on a cord and it smelled funny. Kakashi didn’t want to know what was in it.

“Okay. I’ll find him and help.” The jonin stood up and walked away from the chunin.

“Have fun” Shikamaru said before meeting his team.

Kakashi found Shikaku quickly, he was standing near a hollowed out tree.

“Shikamaru said you needed me?”

Shikaku looked at the jonin and smiled softy. He pointed to the hole in the tree and waved Kakashi closer. In the hollow was a mother dog and a few puppies.

“Oh!” Kakashi knelt down and watched them move around to smell him.

“I found them yesterday, Tsume is busy, Hana is on a mission and Kiba is wherever. I figured you’d like to take them to the Inuzuka compound.

"I’ll take them.” Kakashi picked up the three puppies and put them in his vest like Kiba does to Akamaru. The mother got up and was ready to follow him out.

He looked up at Shikaku and smiled. A slight flush was on Shikaku’s face but Kakashi ignored it. He waved goodbye and left the forest.

The Nara had Kakashi do odd jobs around the compound, usually dog related and he watched the whole time. Kakashi didn’t mind it. His students were out with Yamato and he was bored.

He figured there was a reason Shikaku was asking Kakashi to do simple dog rescuing tasks. There was one particular puppy they found under a house that made Kakashi’s heart melt. He kissed the little pups head and Shikaku had to excuse himself. That day Kakashi realized he was using these outing as little dates. It didn’t take a smart person to figure it out. Shikamaru and Choji made a few comments about it once.

A month into whatever this was, Shikaku visited Kakashi’s apartment asking for him to come by early, they found a sick baby deer and he needed help moving it.

“Shikamaru can’t help?”

“No, he is really hard to wake up in the morning.” Shikaku rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hmmm, I’ll be there.” Kakashi was busy putting pieces together in his head.

“Cool. I’ll uh see you then.”

“Hey, Shikaku? Are you really gonna leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?” Kakashi wasn’t opposed to dating the older Nara. He was smart and sweet, his scars made him look scary but after seeing the way he looked all the stray pups, Kakashi knew the man had a soft spot.

Shikaku paused and turned to look at Kakashi, his face red. He sighed, "Okay how about after we take care of the deer I take you out to eat.” He looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

“It’s a date.”


	6. Shikaku/Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I can’t believe you dragged me into this.”
> 
> Pairing: Kakashi/Shikaku

Shikaku was at a loss, he actually thought his boyfriend had lost his mind. They were standing on the edge of a cliff and at the bottom of the drop was a pool of crystal clear water.

Inoichi had jumped and made it just fine. Choza used the rope and made a massive splash. It was supposed to be a quiet day for the couple, Kakashi had promised.

That was until Inoichi and Choza brought their kids to his doorstep saying they found a swimming hole by the border of the village. Kakashi’s eyes widened and he begged them to change plans and go. The Nara hasn’t gotten past the stage in their relationship where he is immune to Kakashi’s puppy dog eyes. He had no idea Kakashi even liked to swim let alone jump off a cliff into water for fun.

“‘Come on, it’ll be fun,’ you said. This is not fun this is dangerous.” The Nara was used to his son telling him he was boring and that his only hobby was drinking. This on the other hand is just stupid.

“It is fun, stop overthinking the drop.” Kakashi was wet, he had already jumped twice. “Jump with me.” He held his hand out and smiled. The Nara took one more look at the drop and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

Shikaku closed his eyes and squeezed Kakashi’s hand. “Maybe now isn’t a good time to tell you I’m scared of heights?”

“Shikaku. You should’ve told me. I thought you hated the water.”

“Shikamaru told me I had "no balls” so according to all laws of father and son bets, I have to do this, but I won’t like it.“

Kakashi laughed and kissed Shikaku on the cheek. "I’ll count down we jump on three okay?”

Shikaku opened his eyes and nodded. “I can’t believe you dragged me into this.”

“One…two…three!” Shikaku felt his heart drop as he jumped with Kakashi.

They landed in the water and swam up to get air. Shikaku couldn’t stop laughing.

“See I told you it wasn’t bad.” Kakashi wrapped his arms around the Nara and kissed him. 

Being in Kakashi’s arms was better than spending any quiet day forcing the younger to play endless rounds of shogi.

“Wanna go again?”

“Uh nope once was enough.” Shikaku preferred to never do it again.

“Chicken.” Shikamaru quipped as he floated past his father.


	7. Shikaku/Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I can be flexible. As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I’m totally flexible.”
> 
> Pairing: Shikaku/Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't realize how many Kakashi/Shikaku prompt pairings I had.

Shikaku watched as Kakashi got dressed for the day, the early morning sun that shone though the curtains created a soft glow around the younger man. Some mornings he wakes up early just to see Kakashi before he slips out.

“I can feel you watching.” Kakashi turned and snickered at the Nara. “You are up way too early.”

“So are you.” Shikaku huffed and fell back against his pillows.

“I have a meeting, and then when I get home we can talk about the wedding.” Kakashi walked up to Shikaku and attempted to kiss his forehead. Shikaku moved to fast and it landed on his lips.

“I hate it, can’t we just do a small thing and get it done?” The Nara winced at the sheer thought of more than 5 people attending their wedding.

“You know Naruto will kill us if we don’t invite him, that goes for most of team 7 and Team 10. Gai will cry, his team will hate us for hurting him. Kurenai will get angry and then we will have her team on us. Are you willing to deal with that?” Kakashi laughed at the stubborn Nara.

“It sounds too tiring.” Shikaku waved his fiance off.

“Look you promised me when you proposed that you were going to be flexible about this. The more people find out that their Hokage is getting married the more they get upset for not being invited.”

“The curse of having a Hokage for a husband.” Shikaku mumbled. Kakashi retaliated by hitting him with one of his pillows. The Nara laughed and sat up, “I told you, I can be flexible. As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I’m totally flexible.” The Nara smiled up at his exasperated future husband.

"I’ll try and make it small enough so you don’t get too overwhelmed, but I will not budge on the flowers.” Kakashi stood up and kissed the Nara one last time before trying to leave for the Hokage tower.

“Kakashi I hate roses they are so boring!” Shikaku groaned at the Hokage.

“Don’t care!” Kakashi was probably going to budge but he just wanted to hear Shikaku pitch a fit. He’s been driving Kakashi nuts about the venue and this was just a little sweet revenge.


	8. Kakashi/Gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Specially then!”
> 
> Pairing: Kakashi/Gai

Kakashi couldn’t find Gai anywhere. Usually his chakra is loud enough for him to find him but today was different. It was muffled. He looked in all the usual places like the weapons shop, the obvious training grounds, the dojo in the civilian sector of Konoha. No man dressed in green.

He entered the Forest of Death, one of Gai’s favorite spots to practice taijutsu, and finally laid eyes on Gai. He had his team with him so Kakashi got as close as he can and watched. Gai moved so beautifully, getting all of the creatures that attacked him. He didn’t even break out in a sweat.

“Okay kids! It’s your turn! Remember to keep an eye on all of your surroundings!” Gai was loud but Neji rolling his eyes was louder. Kakashi had to hide a laugh.

They continued for an hour and then sat down for lunch. The Copy Nin was going to move in until he heard Lee ask a question.

“Why do you and Kakashi-sensei fight all the time?”

“We aren’t serious about it Lee. We used to be just Rivals and now we are friends.”

“You guys act like more than friends sometimes.” Neji quipped, dry as usual.

“Well maybe we are more than friends, who knows.” Gai smiled at the Hyuga.

“Aren’t you tired of people looking at you guys funny?” Tenten asked.

“People look at us funny?” Gai knew the village thought their friendship was strange, just wait until they find out they are married. “Who cares. As my father once told me, ‘When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Specially then!’” Gai watched all of his kids’s expressions change between excitement and disgust. “I’ve followed every piece of advice my father had given me and I won’t ever give up on Kakashi just because some people don’t think we belong.”

The Blue Beast stood up and looked up at the exact spot Kakashi was crouched in, and winked before turning back to his students. “We still have a lot of practice to do so eat up and then we will go back to building your strength!”

All Kakashi could do was laugh softly. Instead of jumping down and frightening the kids, he decided it was better to wait for his secret husband at home. He had to get ready to kiss Gai within every inch of his life, as a repayment for his sweet words.

Gai was turning him into a sentimental fool.


	9. Kakashi/Gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “What about a compromise? I’ll kill them first, and if it turns out they were friendly, I’ll apologize.”
> 
> Pairing: Kakashi/Gai

Kakashi looked over at the ring of enemy nin and spotted a captive Gai, leaning against a tree. He didn’t look too captive, the ropes were slightly loose around his torso and the chakra blocking seal was useless for the taijutsu user.

He rolled his eyes at the “emergency” mission his sensei dragged him into and lifted his headband up to expose his sharingan. Might as well obliterate the group for laying a hand on Gai. If anything he could capture the ringleader and throw them in Ibiki’s direction.

The Iwa nin were loud and annoying. Gai was awake and looking off into the trees. Time for the Copy Nin to make his move. He jumped from his spot and landed behind a particularly huge shinobi and kicked him right in the middle of his back.

As soon as he jumped down Gai was working his way out of the ropes.

“Don’t kill them Kakashi! They aren’t that bad! They could be friends with Konoha and help with the treaty”

“I don’t care, I’m killing them.” He looked at his boyfriend while attempting to remove a man’s arm.

“Kakashi.” Gai shot Kakashi a glare as he was knocking out the nin that captured him. Most of the enemy were out cold and in a pile near Gai. Kakashi walked over to the pile, kunai out.

“What about a compromise? I’ll kill them first, and if it turns out they really were friendly, I’ll apologize.”

"Kakashi!”

“FINE.” Kakashi grabbed the rope they used on Gai and tied the unconscious group up. He summoned Pakkun to get Ibiki and some others to get the enemy nin to Konoha they were too big for Kakashi and Gai to carry all the way back home. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Gai ruined it.

“You were really going to kill them over me, Rival?” Gai smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up.”


	10. Kakashi/Gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You know we’re suppose to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you, and you know it, too. I know you do.” 
> 
> Pairing Kakashi/Gai

Gai stretched out on the couch he and Kakashi shared. He was bored out of his mind, waiting for Kakashi to get ready. He knew that today was an important day for the two of them but Kakashi was taking so long to put a simple three piece suit on.

"Kakashi do you need any help?" Gai sat up and shouted at his fiance through the closed door. They had to be at the venue in 20 minutes and it was a 10 minute walk. 

No response. Gai grabbed his crutch and limped over to the door. He knocked softly, "Kakashi are you okay?" He pressed his ear up against the door. Still no response. Gai thought that maybe he fell asleep. He turned the door knob - it wasn't locked - and opened the door. 

Kakashi was still in his pjs sitting in the middle of their bedroom, looking at a photo album. 

"Kakashi?" Gai made his way over to the sitting man and did the same. It was going to be hard for him to get off the floor but Kakashi was strong enough to lift him. His bad war wound wasn't going to stop him from doing whatever his fiance was doing. 

“You knew we’re supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you, and you knew it, too. I know you do.” Kakashi's eyes were glossed over as he pulled a picture of them smiling together, they were 12. 

"Well yeah, I called you my man of destiny. I didn't know that it would lead to this kind of love but I knew I wanted to be by your side forever." Gai took the picture and smiled. The memory was still fresh in his mind. That was the day Kakashi and Gai were even at their score. They were playing kick the can, Gai had won. 

"I didn't realize that I loved you until after the Nine Tails. I was a little late with my feelings." Kakashi chuckled as he pulled out another picture. Gai had gotten both of their teams together for it. No one except Lee was smiling. 

"Better late than never Rival." 

"I know." Kakashi flipped to the more recent pictures, them with Kakashi's ninken and Lee's baby, Metal. Naruto letting Gai hold Boruto. Sarada grabbing Kakashi's mask. 

"Kakashi, I love you and I'm glad we can share a future together." 

"I love you too Gai. We've been engaged for so long. I guess I should be getting ready instead of getting sappy." Kakashi said as he got up from his spot. He helped Gai up and got his crutch for him.

"Sappy is good my love. It means you have healed." He kissed Kakashi on the forehead and left the room. Kakashi was quick and they made their way to their own wedding, holding hands and laughing about future plans. 

Both men finally at peace and in love.


	11. Hidan/Deidara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Behave." 
> 
> Warning: Canon typical violence.

"Hey, Deidara." Hidan opened the door to the blonde's room and smiled. It wasn't a 'I'm happy to see you smile'. 

"What do you want now." Deidara wanted to spend the day working on his new clap sculptures. He needed something more aerodynamic. 

"Pain said we need to go and take care of a few things in the next town over and he wanted us to do it." Hidan was all ready to go. He was getting locked up from being inside for so long, all his pent up energy begging to be released. Kakuzu is still pissed off at him for blowing up his chance to get a huge bounty so he had no choice but to stay at the hideout. 

"Fine." Deidara was suspicious of Hidan but he did need something to practice this new sculpture on. 

They left the hideout and walked straight to the camp site Pain wanted eliminated. They were a bothersome group of shinobi and Hidan was itching to sacrifice someone to Jashin. The group was taken out in less than five minutes, thanks to an overzealous Hidan. They did what they wanted and then went back to the hideout. 

The next day Pain wanted another group taken out. It started and ended the same way. This went on over the course of the week. Hidan telling Deidara they had someone to take out and then they would set out. 

Unfortunately, Hidan got too used to easy targets that he missed a sword wielding shinobi and got hurt. More like his head taken off his shoulders hurt. 

"Dammit!" Hidan would need Kakuzu to stitch his head back on. 

"Hidan, calm down, at least you're immortal. Kakuzu can fix you." Deidara picked up his head and body and started the trek back to the hideout. 

"He hates me right now and I know he's going to make it hurt." 

"You can get stabbed and get things sliced off but when it come's to stitches you turn into a baby." Deidara laughed. 

"You don't understand." 

Thankfully for Deidara, he only had to carry Hidan for a short period. He placed Hidan's body in his room and then his head. Kakuzu was still out collecting bounties and probably avoiding Hidan so Deidara grabbed Konan's medical kit and decided to stitch Hidan's head back on. 

"What are you doing?" Hidan huffed, he only was used to Kakuzu putting him back together. 

"Do you think this is the first time I've given someone stitches?" Deidara lined Hidan's head and neck up and began the process. 

"Yes I think it is." Hidan braced himself for the pain. 

"Oh shut up cry baby." 

"It's going to hurt worse than Kakuzu!" 

"Behave." Deidara glared at Hidan and then set to work gingerly stitching Hidan's head back on. He stood back and looked at his work, proud. 

Hidan sat up and felt the stitches. They didn't hurt. He eyed the blonde and then muttered out a thank you. 

"You're welcome." The blonde packed the kit up and walked out. "Oh and that was my first time." 

"You could've killed me!" Hidan got off his bed and shouted after Deidara. 

"Oh shut up, baby."


	12. Kakashi/Gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Did you do something different with your hair?”
> 
> Pair: Kakagai

Gai's hair was getting long. Usually he gets Tenten to cut it but him being on all these missions has prevented him from a moment's peace to cut it. He can now put it up in a bun and he realized he had no choice but to carry on until someone can cut it for him. 

He was granted a day off thanks to the newly appointed Hokage, Lady Tsunade eyeing his bun the whole time he was debriefing his last mission. 

He felt the wind on his bare forehead as he went straight to Tenten's apartment hoping she could work her magic. Unfortunately she was away. He could ask Lee. Or Neji. 

Then he saw the familiar gravity defying silver hair and thought maybe it wouldn't hurt. He jumped in front of his rival. 

"Hello Gai." Kakashi didn't look up from his gross book. 

"Rival, I need your help." 

"With what?" Kakashi finally looked up from his book and immediately saw the problem. Well he didn't think it was a problem. The bun was nice. Kakashi could see all the sharp angles of his face without that god awful bowl cut. "Did you do something different with your hair?" 

"I haven't done anything that's the point. I need you to cut it." 

"Maa, I don't know Gai, that might be a sin, cutting that long hair into a bowl cut." Kakashi stashed his book and smiled at Gai. 

"Please." Gai was ready to beg if had to. 

"Fine." 

They entered Kakashi's apartment, Gai following Kakashi to the bathroom. It took a few minutes but Kakashi found his scissors and a bowl big enough. He let down Gai's hair and sighed. 

"Are you sure? I can braid it for you." Kakashi ran his fingers through Gai's hair. It was so soft. 

"I'm sure." Gai hated long hair. It was hard to keep up and out of his face when he was fighting. If he opens the Third Gate, his hair is out of the bun and standing straight up. 

Kakashi put the bowl over his friend’s head and did what Gai wanted. He removed the bowl and trimmed the rest of his hair a little, getting some bits that he missed from the bowl and brushed the hair off Gai's face. "All done." 

Gai shook his hair and looked in the mirror. He was back to his normal self. "Thank you Kakashi, it's beautiful." 

"I wouldn't say that." Kakashi rolled his eyes. He got a rib crushing hug from Gai as a thank you and he got over having to cut Gai's hair real quick.


	13. Kakashi/Gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Where did all these puppies come from?" 
> 
> Pair: Kakagai

Kakashi heard it before he saw it. Muffled barking sounds were coming from inside his apartment and he had no idea what to do. His seals were still in place, there was no sign of breaking and entering, he eyed his doorknob looking for a sign of forced entry but he found nothing. He tried to remember if he let his Ninken roam free today but he didn't recall getting any sass from Pakkun. 

He unlocked his door and walked into what he refers to, a sea of puppies. Dogs everywhere. All over his little apartment. They weren't chewing on anything but they were loud and so damn cute, Kakashi had to take a step back and gather himself. 

He waded through the happy, bouncing dogs and caught the culprits red handed. 

"Where did all these puppies come from?" Kakashi crossed his arms and glared at his little genin team. 

"Uh their mom?" Naruto glared at Kakashi, like that was what his sensei was talking about. Sakura rolled her eyes and hit Naruto on his back. 

"They came from a shelter, Gai-sensei said we could drop them off here. He gave us a key." She had a fluffy white puppy in her hands and Kakashi tried not to let his composure falter. 

"What happened to the shelter?" Kakashi picked up a puppy that was trying to bite his foot and held it to his chest. 

"It collapsed. No dogs were hurt but they needed a new home until they fixed it." Sasuke said, he was preoccupied by several puppies in the corner of his living room. 

Kakashi placed the puppy down and decided to pay a visit to Gai. 

"You let them into my apartment with close to a hundred puppies?" Kakashi dropped in front of Gai. 

"I figured you could use something to cheer you up." Gai flashed his signature smile and all Kakashi wanted to do was kiss the man. 

"Well, it worked." Kakashi didn’t want to admit it but really just one dog can turn his day from sour to fantastic instantly. 

Gai nodded, "I knew it would."


	14. Kisame/Kakuzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Sometimes I wonder if you even like me…it sure feels like you hate me sometimes.” 
> 
> Pair - Kakukisa

Kisame looked around the garden and each room of the hideout. He couldn’t find Kakuzu or Hidan and yet, they were supposed to be home for the debriefing today. 

He frowned and left the hideout, circling around to the back near the training ground they made - frequented by the zombie pair when they felt like fighting. Sure enough Hidan was laying on the ground headless, screeching at Kakuzu who ignored him. 

“Kakuzu, can you put his head back on, we have a meeting.” Kisame walked up to his boyfriend with a toothy grin. He hasn’t seen Kakuzu in a few weeks and he wasn’t shy about missing him. 

“Fine.” Kakuzu left Kisame and grabbed Hidan’s head and body, putting the kid back together before walking to the hideout without another word. 

“What the fuck is his problem.” Hidan cracked his neck and glared at Kisame. “What did you do?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kisame watched his lover walk away from him. He would have to ask the man after Pein’s meeting. He helped Hidan stand up and then followed Kakuzu’s path. 

The meeting was boring and predictable like Kisame had assumed. Hidan mouthed off and Konan hit him with a glare that made Itachi shiver in fear. 

Kakuzu was already out of the room and in his own room before Kisame could catch up. The door slammed in his face and Kisame had to stand back and rethink the reasons he’s dating Kakuzu. With a huff he opened the door and shut it in Hidan’s face. 

“No it’s okay. I didn’t want to sleep or anything.” Hidan yelled through the door and stomped off. 

Kisame ignored the kid, choosing instead to look at Kakuzu’s back. Three masks were gone. 

“What’s wrong?” Kisame asked, he wasn’t used to the silent treatment. He could feel the air in the room tense. Kakuzu didn’t say anything in return. “Did I do something? Did Hidan do something?” Kisame now stood next to Kakuzu, who seemed to be actively ignoring him. 

“Fine.” Frustrated Kisame turned away from Kakuzu. “You know there are times where I stay up at night thinking about all the reasons I love you. Then there are times where I wonder if you even like me…it sure feels like you hate me sometimes.” Kisame sighed and went to walk out of the room. He was surprised by threads grabbing onto his arm. 

“Don’t go. I’m sorry.” Kakuzu muttered, his threads pulling Kisame back towards him. “I’m just not feeling very social. The last fight was draining. I shouldn’t take it out on you. I’ll do better.” 

Kisame smiled softly and placed a hand on Kakuzu’s shoulder. 

“I could never hate you.” Kakuzu pressed his forehead into Kisame’s stomach. The touch was small but Kisame knew the man below him was pouring all the love he could into it. 

“Promise?” 

“I swear.”


	15. Konan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt -"I...I can't do this without you." 
> 
> Character - Konan

It was seeing the bright orange hair among the dirt and rocks that made her knees collapse under her. Konan took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. All the thoughts from years before came flooding back. She regretted how the Akatsuki had turned from a group for the people to against. She wanted to help those who were suffering the way she had. She wanted to fight for the kids to have an equal chance. 

And now Jiraiya was gone, Nagato was gone. 

_ Yahiko. _

She stood up and walked over to Yahiko’s broken and battered body. 

It wasn’t him, hasn’t been in a while and yet she couldn’t help but see him as the bright eyed kid who wanted to be a hero. 

Like Naruto. 

Maybe that’s why she let the blonde go. It was like Yahiko was in him. 

She knelt down and lifted Yahiko’s torso, placing him gingerly in her lap. She cleaned the dirt and blood off his face and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. She didn’t notice tears falling from her face onto his until she wiped the water off his cheek. 

“You two weren’t supposed to leave me. You promised to stay by my side until the end. I don’t know what to do now. Do I stay and continue the vision that you had or do I watch them twist it around? Do I leave everything behind and hope to live a better life without you in it?” She let out a soft sob. “I…I can’t do this without you.”

Konan held Yahiko close. She knew Konoha shinobi would be here to gather him up and take him away to examine him. She couldn’t let them. Carefully she wrapped Yahiko up with her jutsu and stood up, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. 

She’d have to do this without them. 

She had no choice. 


	16. Itachi & Kisame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I just thought that since you weren’t feeling too good, maybe this would help.”
> 
> No Pair 
> 
> Characters - Itachi and Kisame (NOT A SHIP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mav wanted to see Dad Kisame and here he is <3

Most nights Itachi would sleep peacefully. No hacking or dry heaving, just peace. 

Then there were some nights Kisame wanted to drag the kid to the hospital no matter how wanted they were. He needed a doctor. 

Tonight was one of those nights. 

Itachi was settled in his bed for a few hours before he was jerked awake by coughing, he was clawing at his chest, begging for air. Kisame was relieved to be in the same room for nights like these. He got out of his own bed and sat next to Itachi, gently rubbing his back, trying to soothe the panic so Itachi could breathe. 

“It hurts.” Itachi managed to whisper out, his small pale hands clenching at his blankets. 

“I know.” Kisame had no idea how to fix this. It pained him to hear a child so young go through something he’s only witnessed in older people. 

Itachi would settle down and curl up against Kisame. The older man had no issues letting the child sleep on his chest. He was able to monitor Itachi’s breathing better, predicting when another bout of coughing would erupt from him. Eventually both of them fell into a fitful sleep.

In the morning, Kisame found Itachi shivering, however his whole body was hot. Typically Itachi felt better by the morning and there’s no other issue. This was new. 

“Itachi?” Kisame carefully lifted the sweating child off of him and on the bed. Itachi’s shirt was soaked through and his breathing was labored. Quickly Kisame changed Itachi’s shirt to stop the shivering and then left the room to grab Konan. She was good with illness. 

“A fever.” Konan pressed her hand on Itachi’s warm forehead. “I’ll give him some medicine and watch him. Pein needs you to go out and get some supplies.” 

Kisame didn’t want to leave the kid but he had no choice. He left the hideout hoping Konan would take care of him. On the way back home he spotted a dango shop and decided to pick up Itachi’s favorite treat. 

Konan was waiting for the man outside of the hideout. Reading his face before he even asked she assured him that Itachi was alive. “He’s okay, weak, but no fever.” She smiled and held her hand out for Kisame to give her the supplies. 

He was tempted to give her a hug but chose against it. Instead he walked inside and to his room. Itachi was sitting up in his bed reading a book. 

“Hello Kisame.” Itachi looked exhausted. Kisame’s heart ached for the kid. 

Kisame walked to the bed and placed the bag of dango on Itachi’s lap. Itachi examined the bag and then looked up at Kisame, questioning him silently. 

“I just thought that since you weren’t feeling too good, maybe this would help.” Kisame smiled. 

“Thank you.” 

“Get better kid. We need you.” Kisame left Itachi alone to his treat knowing that if the Uchiha could devour all that dango - he’ll live to see his goal reached. 

Whatever goal that was.


	17. Shikamaru/Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You don’t know what you do to me, do you?"
> 
> Pair: Shikamaru/Naruto

Shikamaru made a break for it. Kakashi invited everyone for a post-mission dinner and Shikamaru knew he’d hate being there. Lee was always too loud, Ino was always too nosy, and Kiba’s dog smell was too much. 

He preferred silence after a tough mission. He would sit on a nice grassy hill and breathe in the spring air. Sometimes the leaves would rustle and lull him to sleep. He needed his brain to still, just for a few moments. 

“Shika? Where are you going?” Naruto asked, his blue eyes full of hurt. 

“I can’t stay sorry. I have to go.” The Nara smiled, albeit it was a forced smile, and then turned away to light his first cigarette of the day. 

He heard footsteps behind him and he sighed. 

“If you can’t eat then I won’t.” Naruto smiled. “It wouldn’t be fair.” 

“Go and eat Naruto. I’ll be fine.” 

“Where are you going?” Naruto’s inquiry sounded more like an interrogation. Shikamaru would never turn down time alone with the blonde, regardless of how annoyed he was. Another sigh escaped Shikamaru. 

“I like to decompress after missions. Especially after the one we had.” The Akatsuki was no joke. It took every ounce of his brain power to come up with a solid plan against the zombie pair. Naruto’s arm was still in a cast and it had almost everyone’s name on it. 

“Oh thats cool.” Naruto’s smile was brighter than the sun. It made Shikamaru’s heart skip a beat. That smile was for him. 

They walked to Shikamaru’s favorite spot and the Nara settled down next to a sturdy tree. Naruto followed suit. They sat in silence, watching the clouds move. It was peaceful, even if it looked like Naruto was vibrating from holding in whatever he wanted to say. The Nara chuckled. 

“You can talk.” 

“No it’s okay.” Naruto gave him another gut wrenching smile. The Nara had to take a deep breath. The blonde looked around and then down at his cast. “Oh! Before I forget, can you sign my cast?” 

“Sure.” Shikamaru took the marker and put his name on the plaster. Ino had drawn on flowers, Shino put some kind of insect, and Sai added a smile. Everyone had embellished their name and Shikamaru’s was the only one in boring black ink. He felt bad. 

“Thanks!” Naruto took the marker back and then settled back next to Shikamaru. Their shoulders touch slightly - sending electricity through the Nara’s veins. He’s had a crush on the blonde since they were kids. He’s already told his father he would die for the blonde if it meant he could see his dreams come true. 

Shikaku would just laugh and nod, like he knew the same struggle. 

The Nara could no longer smell the spring air, he just smelled Naruto’s shampoo. The leaves rustling turned into Naruto’s breathing. It made it impossible for him to stop thinking. 

“I’m glad we were able to get the guys that killed Asuma-sensei. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” 

“You helped a lot.” 

Naruto’s laugh was light, full of hope. “Yeah, well if anything happened to you while you were out alone, I would never have forgiven you.” 

“Even if it was for a good reason?” Shikamaru glanced at the blonde, watching the way his lips curled into a smile. 

“They call me reckless.” Another laugh. There was no venom in Naruto’s words. There never will be. He was kind, despite what the world had thrown at him. Something the Nara admired. 

Shikamaru took a deep breath and looked back up at the clouds. “You don’t know what you do to me, do you?” He whispered so quietly that he was sure Naruto would never hear him. 

There was a beat of silence before he felt Naruto nudge him. “No, but you can always tell me.” 

Shikamaru felt his face heat up, blue eyes focused on him. “Maybe someday.” The Nara shrugged, trying to play it off. 

Naruto frowned. “Remember when we were kids and you, Choji, and I would play together?” 

“Yeah?” Shikamaru didn’t like the frown that occupied the blonde’s face. It felt out of place. 

“You were the only one to make sure I got home safe, that I ate, and that I was happy. No one else would go to the lengths you did.” 

“My father taught me to be nice to everyone.” 

“Oh. I thought it was love.” Naruto looked away, his eyes now focused on the signature Shikamaru placed on his cast. 

The Nara blinked and tried to comprehend what Naruto was saying. His brain wasn’t processing fast enough so his heart took over. “What if it was?” 

“Then I love you too.” Naruto shrugged and inched closer to the Nara. 

“Maybe you do know what you’re doing to me.” Shikamaru smirked. 

“I’m smarter than you think.” 

They sat next to each other until Naruto’s stomach growled. Shikamaru stood up and held his hand out for Naruto to take. “Let’s eat. I’ll pay.” 

The blonde frowned again and Shikamaru thought he made him sad. “Like a date?” 

It took a second for Shikamaru to register the question. When he did he let out a laugh. “Sure. A date.” 

The frown disappeared and Naruto’s blinding smile returned. “Thanks Shika.” 

“Yeah yeah. Just let me tell my parents first before you let everyone else know. I don’t need my mom finding out through Ino’s mom.” 

Shikamaru helped Naruto up but the blonde didn’t let go of his hand. Instead of shaking him off, they walked to Ichiraku’s hand in hand, both boys happier than they have been in a while.


	18. Shibi/Shikaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Would it help if I stayed?” 
> 
> Pair: Shibi/Shikaku

Seeing Shikamaru hooked up to a ventilator hurt Shikaku. His son fought hard against the enemy but it proved to be a failure. Tsunade claimed he’d wake up but it’s been a week now and Shikaku’s heart was growing heavier by the hour. 

The sound of the machine drowned out the screaming in Shikaku’s brain. He wanted his son to wake up. To see the hazel eyes stare into his own. He’d do anything to make his son better. 

He took Shikamaru’s hand and held it tight. It was limp and cold. Not from a living body. Shikaku held back a sob. 

“Shikaku?” A voice startled Shikaku, who turned to see who had walked in. Shibi was behind him, glancing at Shikamaru. “How is he?” 

“I don’t know. Tsunade says he’ll be fine but he doesn't feel fine. He feels dead.” The Nara tightened his hold. 

Shibi walked closer to the bed and put a hand on Shikamaru’s leg. “I’m sorry. He risked his life to save my son’s.”

The Nara let out a hollow laugh. “After that mission years ago, he’s risked his life to save everyone. He took my words to heart.” 

“He’s a good kid. He’ll wake up.” 

“Will he?” Shikaku didn’t know why everyone was so optimistic. They didn’t see him when Genma brought him in. He was beyond broken. 

Shibi watched Shikaku breakdown in front of him. He had never seen the man - a shinobi so hardened - fall apart so easily. If it was his own child he’d probably be the same. He had no doubt Shikaku would be by his side. The Aburame took Shikaku and held him close. He offered as much reassurance as he could. 

When Shikaku pulled back, Shibi offered a tissue, wiping the tears from the Nara's face. 

“Would it help if I stayed?” Shibi asked softly. 

“Actually yeah it would.” Shikaku mumbled, his hand still in his son’s. 

“Okay.” Shibi pulled a chair next to Shikaku’s and let the Nara rest his head on his shoulder. 

“Thank you Shibi.”

“Anything for you Shikaku.”


	19. Shibi/Shikaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “You’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you, love.” 
> 
> Pair - Shikaku/Shibi

He didn’t mean to break his leg. The cliff looked stable enough until Shikaku stepped on a loose part and went tumbling. He was better than this. He bit back a groan as he shifted his broken leg. He put a tiny bit of weight on it and then decided he’d rather just die here and now instead of trying to walk on it. 

Of course he was alone, with no one around for miles to help. He sat back against the cliff wall and sighed. He split the team up. It’s his fault if he dies. 

He attempted to find a branch or something sturdy to brace his leg with but all that was around him was rocks. 

The sun was setting and soon it would be impossible for anyone to see him. He wished he could’ve told Shikamaru he loved him one more time. He wished he had told Shibi how he really felt about the man. Maybe he could’ve done more for the village. He leaned back and closed his eyes, the pain in his leg now numb. 

He was going to die here. 

A few minutes passed and Shikaku felt something crawl on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and peeked, worried it was a snake. It was a bug. Familiar bug. Shibi’s. 

“Well shit.” Shikaku saw the bug take off and the Nara had a renewed will to live. It didn't take long for Shibi to find him and scale down the cliff using a rope. 

“How did this happen?” Shibi asked, glancing down at Shikaku’s broken leg. 

“Misstep. Do you always put bugs on us?” 

“Only you.” Shibi’s lips ghosted a smile. “I have some wood we can use to brace your leg. I’ll have to carry you up.” Shibi pointed to the rope and Shikaku’s heart sank. 

“No, I can do it.” Shikaku had a violent fear of heights. The last time he had to be carried up by a thin rope he almost cut off Inoichi’s oxygen by holding him too tight.

“No you can’t. It’s broken in three places.” Shibi wrapped Shikaku’s leg and then helped the Nara up. 

“Trust me. I’m really heavy and I’ll end up choking you out. It’s not worth it.” Shikaku shook his head. 

Shibi let out a sigh and Shikaku could only assume an eye roll was involved. “Shut up.” 

Shikaku wrapped his arms around Shibi’s neck, facing the man. His broken leg was out of the way from the cliff side, making it easier for shibi to carry him. 

After he was situated Shibi grabbed the rope and took a step up. Shikaku’s eyes immediately shut and he held on for dear life. 

“I didn’t know you were scared of heights.” 

“I’m scared of a lot of things. Snakes for one. Spiders. Heights. Intimacy. The full gambit.” 

“Spiders aren’t scary.” 

Shikaku scoffed. “No shit, to you they aren’t.” 

Shibi chuckled. He didn't sound out of breath. They weren’t far up either. Shikaku peeked and regretted it immediately. 

“Fuck.” He put his face in Shibi’s shoulder and held tighter. He might have also let out a whimper. Something he never does. 

“You know you’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you, love.” Shibi’s reassurance was nice. Being called ‘Love’ was nicer. 

“Love?” 

“It’s a term of endearment. I thought you were intelligent.” Shibi let out another chuckle. 

“Hey. Fuck you.” Shikaku refused to lift his head. 

“If we survive this, sure.”

Shikaku was almost positive that he would not survive this conversation let alone the climb up the tallest cliff in history. Shibi continued climbing up the side until Shikaku felt hand on him. 

“Don’t open your eyes, we are at the top. Inoichi has you.” Shibi warned Shikaku before he made another huge mistake. Inoichi set him down away from the cliff side, making sure his leg was still straight. Shibi made it to flat ground and gathered his rope. 

“We survived it.” Shikaku let out a sigh of relief. 

“Someone will have to carry you home.” Shibi placed the rope in his bag and smiled. 

Shikaku pursed his lips and glanced at his teammates. Inoichi was busy with Tsume who had also gotten hurt. 

“If you want to. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I carried you up a cliff.” 

“Thanks for that by the way.” 

“Just focus on getting sleep. When we get back to Konoha and you get better we can talk arrangements.” 

A few beats and Shikaku’s face lit up. “I was joking.” 

“I wasn’t.” Shibi lifted Shikaku like a straw doll and carried the flustered man back home like it was no issue.


	20. Sasori/Deidara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m going to die. I’m going to die with an absolute idiot!”
> 
> Pair: Sasori/Deidara

“I’m going to die. I’m going to die with an absolute  _ idiot _ !” Deidara shouted, not caring if Sasori heard him. They were stuck in the middle of the Suna desert with very little chakra and no provisions. “It’s all your fault.” 

“I don’t see how this is my fault. You chased the Jinchuriki towards the edge of the desert.” Sasori kept walking at a leisurely pace.

“You could’ve stopped them or me! I’m still flesh and bone! I’ll die out here!” Deidara struggled over a dune to keep pace with Sasori. He couldn’t remember how long they’ve been walking. It felt like hours. He can no longer see the woods that surrounded the desert. 

“Maybe you’ll learn your lesson.” 

“I’ll be dead.” Deidara stopped walking and glared at the back of Sasori’s annoying head. 

“Lesson learned.” 

“Pein will be pissed off.” 

“Not really. You were chosen for your pyrotechnics. We can find another explosives expert.” 

“You’ll miss me.” Deidara stepped closer to Sasori. 

“I don’t feel too much one way or the other.”

“Now you are just hurting me on purpose. Fuck you.” 

“You called me an idiot. What else am I to do?” Sasori turned to an exhausted Deidara and rolled his eyes. “You should stop talking. You’ll get dehydrated.” 

“Oh now you care hm?” The blonde shrugged his cloak off, the material was too thick for the sun. He felt hot and dizzy. He only managed another few steps before passing out. 

Sasori knew his own chakra would return in a few hours, he just needed to make sure Deidara would survive it. He used a little more chakra and summoned Hiruko and put Deidara in the back compartment. 

No way was he going to carry  _ his _ moron through the desert. 


	21. Shikamaru/Shino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Heart eyes when the other talks, sings, dances, argues, does literally anything especially things which others make fun of them for or find annoying 
> 
> Pair - Shikamaru/Shino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of bugs/insects/spiders

“What insect is that again?” Tenten asked, leaning closer to Shino. 

“Not an insect. A bug. There's a difference between the two.” Annoyed Shino immediately regretted joining everyone for dinner. They were all piled in a private room waiting for the food to arrive. 

He really only came for Shikamaru, who surprised everyone by showing up. He felt comfortable next to the Nara. Like he knew that if Shikamaru was there, someone would be listening. 

“Either way they’re gross.” Ino shivered at the sight of the insect on the table.

“I just squash them. It makes Shino sad but it’s a reflex.” Kiba frowned, he already wanted the bug on the table dead. 

“Please don’t hurt my beetle. I’ll put him away.” 

“Him? Do you name them?” Lee asked, meaning well but it just made the table erupt in laughter. All except Shikamaru. He looked at Lee and rolled his eyes. 

“You name your weights. What’s the difference?” 

“You got me there Shikamaru!” Lee sat back and smiled. “I have several weights and it’s easier to name them. I don’t know any other way to organize them.” 

“By size?” Neji snorted. “Or by color? Maybe?” 

Shino let out a sigh of relief as the conversation shifted to Lee. He always felt like a monster when they discussed his collection. They have no issue when they save them but he’s used to it. 

The food came and Shino’s appetite left him. He just watched as his teammates ate. He was going to make an excuse, anything so he can leave and not come back. 

Someone tapped the table in front of Shino, throwing off his thoughts. 

“What’s the difference?” Shikamaru asked. Shino furrowed his brows and tried to understand the question. Shikamaru didn’t roll his eyes or let out a long sigh like others do when they have to repeat themselves. He just smiled and reworded his question. “Between insects and bugs, what’s the difference?” 

“Oh. Uh insects are of a different class. They usually have six legs and three visible sections in their body.” 

“Like ants?” 

“Yes, like ants.” Shino smiled. Shikamaru was engaging in the conversation. “Bugs are also separate from arachnids.” 

Shikamaru shivered. “I’m sorry Shino but I hate them.” 

“Not many do.” Shino’s appetite came back and he added a few pieces of beef to the grill. “I’m trying to find a certain beetle, it’s rare but not extinct. Our clan wants to revive them.” 

“What does it look like?” Shikamaru waited patiently for Shino’s meat to cook before he added his own pieces. He seemed to be listening so Shino continued the conversation. 

“They are small and have a metallic shell. They are good for tracking chakra sources on a smaller scale.” Shino’s bugs can only feel for chakra if it’s in large quantities. 

“Still talking about bugs?” Ino huffed. “I’m trying to eat. At least save that for after dinner.” She usually spoke for the whole table. 

“Kiba talks about eating dog food and no one bats an eye.” Shikamaru matched Ino’s glare. 

“Dog food is different.” 

“How?” Shikamaru asked and then held his hand up. “Don’t elaborate. Whatever.” The Nara looked at Shino and smiled. “We can talk about it later. That bug sounds familiar.” 

The rest of the dinner dragged on. When the separate bills came Shikamaru snatched Shino’s and paid for his food. He didn’t fight or argue, instead he accepted it. 

The Nara walked next to Shino on their way home, allowing Shino to talk more about the elusive bug. 

“I know I’ve seen something like that but I can’t remember where.” Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, sounding apologetic. 

“It’s okay. They were around a lot more when we were kids.” Shino stopped in front of his house and turned to Shikamaru. “Why are you being so nice? You don’t owe me anymore for leaving me behind for that mission.” 

Shikamaru shrugged. “I think it’s fucked up how they treat you sometimes. I like when you talk about bugs because you smile and you look genuinely happy. I might not understand the love but I like you so I’ll listen” Shikamaru’s eyes drifted away from Shino’s face and towards the ground. The sun was setting but Shino could still see the faint blush creeping on the Nara’s face. 

“Thank you.” Shino smiled wide and placed a hand on Shikamaru’s shoulder. 

“It’s no problem.” The Nara laughed and then waved goodbye. Shino wandered into his house and to his room, his mind empty of all thought. He landed face first in his pillow and let out a cry of happiness. 

* * *

“Hey! Shino!” Shikamaru shouted at Shino, stopping the bug user in his tracks. The Nara was holding a box that looked suspiciously like a specialty bug box. The clear plastic was catching the sun’s reflection, blocking Shino’s view of its contents. 

“Shikamaru?” 

“I remembered where I saw them. My Clan forest has a few. They hang around a tree I like to nap by.” Shikamaru held out the box for Shino to grab. Sure enough there were a few of the rare beetles sitting inside. 

Shino looked up and Shikamaru who was still smiling about his find. The Aburame couldn’t help it. He kissed him right in the middle of the street. 

“I’m glad you like them.” Shikamaru laughed when Shino pulled away. 

“Sorry I should’ve asked.” Shino’s embarrassment was written all over his face. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Shikamaru’s face was just as red. 

They stood around, not really knowing what to say to each other. Then Shino got an idea. 

“Since you paid for my dinner, let me pay for lunch. You can tell me how to play shogi.” 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “You sure? It’s boring as hell. I put Ino to sleep once.” 

Shino just smiled and nodded. “I want to hear about it. Maybe we can play a round or two.” 

The Nara laughed and led the way to Ichiraku’s. Shino felt elated, finally having the bugs in his possession and Shikamaru. 


	22. Kakashi/Iruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I look at him and I just..it’s like when the Grinch’s heart grows three sizes.”
> 
> Pair - Kakashi/Iruka

Kakashi glanced at the clock and let out an exaggerated sigh. He was hoping to gain the attention of the Chunin in charge but the man wasn’t paying him any attention. 

He let out another one, this time he got Genma’s attention. 

“If you sigh like that I’m making you stay an extra hour.”

“I don’t understand why I’m doing this. I’m a Jonin.” Kakashi didn’t want to whine but he did. He hated sitting in the Chunin mission room. It was boring, and too quiet for him. He didn’t like thinking about things. 

“You know we are low on Chunin and Special Jonin and Tsunade asked you to do this for us.” Genma turned back to his work. 

“No, she’s punishing him for turning reports in too late.” Finally, Iruka speaks up only to berate him. 

“Not fair that was supposed to be a secret.” Kakashi huffed. He missed going off on missions with his little Genin team. He hated missions that required reports instead of just filling Tsunade in. 

“That’s hilarious.” Genma was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.

“Not that funny.” Iruka was chuckling on the side. Kakashi couldn’t help but watch Iruka’s smile. He didn’t notice that Genma picked up on what Kakashi was doing almost immediately. 

He waited to pounce on the Copy-Nin until Iruka left. 

“You got something to say?” Genma sat on the edge of Kakashi’s table, his senbon twirling in his mouth. He looked malicious. 

“About what?” Kakashi for once was lost. 

“The last time you looked at someone like that you dated them. I know that look. What’s special about Iruka?” 

“Besides the fact he taught Naruto and didn’t kill the kid?” Kakashi leaned back in his chair - two of the feet high in the air - and thought long and hard. “I don’t know. He’s sweet but he doesn’t try to grovel for my attention. He’s honest and I appreciate it.” 

“Uh huh.” Genma leaned in and raised an eyebrow, “That all lover boy?” 

“Sometimes I look at him and I just..it’s like when the Grinch’s heart grows three sizes.” Kakashi bit out, not liking Genma’s tone. It wouldn’t be the first time the man got under his skin. Though Kakashi could feel that it was all in good fun.

Hopefully. 

“Mr. Grinch has a crush. That’s cute.” Genma stood up and walked away, leaving Kakashi alone once again with his thoughts. 

“Hey you can go.” Iruka startled Kakashi, causing him to almost fall back. He’s losing his touch. He didn’t notice the man had walked back in. “Easy.” The Chunin chuckled.   
“I’m free?” 

“Yeah. Make sure you learn from this. I’m tired of reading your reports late at night when I could be at home.” Iruka adopted his teacher tone and Kakashi let out a sigh.

“Yes Sensei.” The Copy Nin was close to the door before he decided to play his hand. “Maybe I want to be back here, if it means working with you again.” 

Iruka looked at him and then snorted. “Or you can be an assistant in my class.” 

“Are there a lot of kids?” 

“Yeah.” 

“No thanks. I didn’t do well with my last group.” Kakashi shrugged. 

Iruka didn’t like hearing that. “No you did fine. And you’ll do great with your next team.” The teacher stood up and walked to Kakashi. “If you want to date me just ask instead of whatever you’re trying to do.” 

“Dinner?” Kakashi was surprised at Iruka’s attitude. 

“Don’t be late.” 

Kakashi left the room stunned, until he passed Genma who was hanging out in the hallway. 

“I hate you.” The Copy Nin knew Genma had done something.

“No, you don’t.” Genma laughed and walked beside his friend. “I couldn’t see you with those puppy dog eyes again. It hurt.” 

“I’ll hurt you if you do that again.” Kakashi pushed Genma but let out a laugh. He might meddle but at least he gets things done. Who knows how long that would’ve taken. He was even considering teaching with him. 

Kakashi told Genma and regretted it when he had to sit back and wait for his friend to stop laughing.


	23. Sakura/Ino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You are so important to me, you are such a big part of my life, that I just…I can’t imagine you not here.” 
> 
> Pair - Sakura/Ino

An explosion erupted next to Sakura, throwing her further from her target. Ino was lying unconscious and no other medic was around to save her. Sakura couldn’t bear to see Ino hurt. Her girlfriend had just lost her father and risked her life by draining her chakra to communicate to everyone on the battlefield. 

She collapsed after Madara released a barrage of spikes. A few landed near the blonde but Sakura couldn’t see any that could’ve impaled her. Sakura got closer, finally seeing the spike that did damage. It didn’t look life threatening but she couldn’t get a good chakra reading. 

Sakura landed on her knees and pulled Ino closer. The spike was in the blonde’s side. The bleeding wasn’t bad. Sakura tried to get a reading on her heartbeat but heard nothing. Ino wasn’t breathing. She needed to get Ino’s heart beating before anything. She started with chest compressions, pausing to blow air in Ino’s lungs. When that didn’t work she used a technique Tsunade taught her, physically grabbing Ino’s heart with her hands attempting to restart her heart that way. Just before panic set in she felt Ino's heart pump on its own. 

With a wheeze, Ino began breathing again. 

“Ino?” Sakura tried to talk to Ino but she slipped into unconsciousness. She worked on removing the spike and adding pressure to the wound. Her healing chakra glowed around the wound. When Ino was healed Sakura flagged down someone to watch her. She didn’t want to leave Ino but she saw Naruto and Sasuke struggling against Madara. She’ll be back. 

After the war Ino was transported to a medical tent set up on the field. Sakura’s mind was on the blond the entire time she was fighting Kaguya. She had to get back to Ino. She needed to make sure she was alive. 

Shikamaru and Choji were in the tent as Sakura walked in. 

“Has she regained consciousness?” Sakura asked Shikamaru. The Nara was the only one not on a medical cot.

“No, Tsunade came in and said it’s chakra exhaustion. The spike was the last straw.” The Nara looked tired and worried. Choji was beside him in bed, sleeping. “He’s not going to be up for a while either.” 

“I’m sorry.” Sakura felt bad for him. 

“It’s not like they are dead. Just sleeping. I’m going to check on Tenten and Lee.” He stood up and sighed. “Get me if they wake up?” 

“Yeah.” Sakura offered a smile and then waited until he left the tent. She turned to Ino and crawled into the bed. She rested her head on Ino’s chest, listening to the faint heartbeat. After all the battle adrenaline ebbed away, and the excitement from seeing Sasuke and Naruto alive, Sakura felt numb. 

She held onto Ino and cried. 

“I was so scared Ino. I didn’t want to leave your side. I know Lady Tsunade told me not to let my emotions in when I heal but when I couldn’t hear your heartbeat I thought I lost you.” Sakura sniffled and looked up at Ino’s face. She looked so calm and serene. It scared Sakura even more. “Ino please wake up. I need you here with me. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You are so important to me, you are such a big part of my life, that I just…I can’t imagine you not here.” 

Another small sob broke free. Ino didn’t stir. 

“Please Ino. I love you.” She brushed Ino’s bangs out of her eyes and waited. She would stay here for as long as she could until she saw her girlfriend’s eyes open and her soft smile again.


	24. Shino/Sai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “You give me a reason to be better, to do better.” 
> 
> Pair - Shino/Sai

Shino watched as his team got picked off one by one. The Zetsu clones laugh as they do it. Shino promised his father he would stay back but he couldn’t stomach it. 

“Shino? I need you to help Sai seal someone up.” Kakashi spoke into the comm link and Shino had no choice but to turn his back on everyone. He hoped they were just injured. He had to tell himself that or he’d break down and cry. 

“Can you hold him down?” Sai asked Shino as soon as he landed on the grass. The Aburame nodded and used his beetles to hold the current reanimated shinobi. They struggled for a second and then allowed Sai to seal them. 

Shino stayed next to Sai while he gathered the scroll. 

“Are you okay?” Sai placed the scroll on his back and turned to Shino. He looked genuinely concerned and Shino decided not to lie. 

“No.” 

“Did you want to talk about it?” 

“No.” There was no need to talk about anything.

“Okay.” Sai turned and walked away, Shino followed. They had their next target location. Sai sealed three more reanimated shinobi before he tried again. 

“We can take a break if you want.” 

“No.” Shino passed the scroll over to the ex-ROOT operative and then walked to the next location. This time Sai stood still. It took a few minutes for Shino to realize Sai had stayed back. He backtracked and found Sai sitting on a rock, his notebook out. 

“We have more to seal.” 

“I saw someone from the Sealing squad head that way.” 

Shino sighed and sat down next to Sai. He did need a break. They sat in silence, except for the sounds of battle. 

“I’ve never been in a fight like this. When Suna attacked I was unconscious. I was gone when Pein attacked.” 

It occurred to Sai that Shino was in shock. 

Sai placed a hand on Shino’s shoulder, reassuring him. “I haven’t either. Being in ROOT helped me through a few things. Now I fear it’s slipping.” After he sealed Shin, all his careful training unraveled. He felt hollow now. 

Shino was quiet. Sai decided to tap into the skills he learned from Naruto and speak from the heart.

“When I was first introduced to Team Seven they didn’t trust me. No one did. They walked around me like I was a bomb ready to go off. I was sure that I was never going to be accepted and one day you just let me in. After that day you gave me a reason to be better, to do better.” Sai wanted Shino to know that he was important to him. It was hard to tell anyone else except him. 

“A reason?” 

“I wanted to be like you. Or to be liked by you. To keep that friendship.” Sai smiled. 

“Really?”

“Of course. I care about you.” 

Shino looked into Sai’s eyes, scanning for something that wasn’t there. 

Shino stood up and took a deep breath “Thank you, that helped.”

Sai just nodded. “Now I think we can continue.” 

“Lead the way.” Shino felt something deep in his chest, hope that maybe he’d survive this and so will his own team.


	25. Hayate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Did you get any sleep last night?"
> 
> No Pair
> 
> Character - Hayate

Every day was beginning to blend into one. Hayate glanced at the clock and then back at the paperwork in front of him. He was so tired. 

Genma and Raido noticed he wasn’t leaving with the other Tokubetsu Jonin after their meetings, they pulled the group close and huddled. 

“Did Yuugao and Hayate break up?” Raido whispered to Genma. They glanced at the man and then at each other. 

“No?” 

“Hayate is just keeping busy.” Kotetsu tried to cover for the man. Not like he was lying. The longer Hayate was alone the worse he got. The diagnosis certainly didn’t help his case. 

“Yeah but he’s gotten thinner and the circles under his eyes are really dark.” Izumo chimed in, his face full of concern. 

“I’ll talk to him.” Genma nodded and went back to Hayate. 

“No, just leave him alone.” Kotetsu’s words fell on deaf ears. 

“Hayate! We were all going to go out to dinner. Did you want to come?” Genma smiled down at the Jonin who was now coughing. 

“No thank you. I’ll get out of here soon. I promise.” Hayate smiled back, trying to conceal his cough. 

“Look, we miss you. Is everything okay?” Genma pointed back to the other Jonin in the hallway. They caught the gesture and waved. 

All except Kotetsu. 

“Yeah, Yuugao and I are thinking about moving in together. She’s been away a lot so I’m keeping busy until I can see her again.” 

“Oh! You’re just lovesick. Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Genma’s face went from concern to relief.

“Positive. Have fun.” Hayate reassured the man in front of him. Genma still didn’t look too convinced but left Hayate alone. Kotetsu hung back, using forgotten paperwork as an excuse. He wandered up to Hayate and took a seat next to him. 

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Kotetsu knew the answer but asked anyway. 

“Not a wink.” Hayate coughed, Kotetsu waited for the fit to end and for Hayate to continue. “I don’t think I can hide this much longer. Yuugao will ask questions and I’ll feel bad and tell her. There’s no point in making a future with her if I have no future.” 

“Hey, stop that. Tsunade is legendary. If I can get her to swing by she can fix this.” Kotetsu has been keeping his ear against the Hokage’s door. He heard Tsunade was in a village close by but finding out the rest has been hard. 

“I’m not going to hold my breath.” Hayate let out a wheezy laugh. “I physically can’t anymore.” 

Kotetsu was glad Hayate could keep calm and still laugh about the situation. 

“You know, hanging out with us will get your mind off things. Even if it’s for a minute. They are worried about you. If they find out then they can help you.” 

“I can't, I'm sorry.” Hayate placed a hand on Kotetsu’s arm. “I don’t need everyone to hunt Tsunade down for my sake. I’ll be okay.”

Somehow, that didn’t help put Kotetsu at ease.


	26. Shikamaru/Neji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Foreheads pressed together, breath intertwining, slow, content affection
> 
> Pair - Shikamaru/Neji

Neji’s vision became spotty and his breath quick. He couldn’t seem to focus and settle his heart beat. His lungs constricted, he battled for air. 

He heard someone shouting something that sounded like his name but it was muffled. 

He felt hands on him but he couldn’t move. Someone was moving him, lowering him on the ground and pulling his knees up under his chin. He stayed that way, kind hands rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

The smell of cigarette smoke grounding him. Asuma must’ve seen him. 

It took a few moments but Neji was finally able to control his breathing. 

“You okay Neji?” The voice sounded familiar. Not deep. Not Asuma. 

“Shikamaru?” Neji turned to see the Nara, his face close to his own. 

“I saw you grab your chest. I figured you were having a panic attack.” Shikamaru’s cigarette was hanging from his lips. Neji never noticed how full his lips were. The man was always so far away from him. 

“A panic attack?” Neji has had something similar happen to him but nothing like this. He didn’t know it had a name. 

“Running away from the Hyuuga compound can make anyone panic. Are you in any pain?” 

“Why would I be in pain?” 

“They didn’t use the mark?” Shikamaru touched the visible curse mark, Neji’s headband was on the ground, it must’ve fallen off in the moment. Shikamaru’s fingers were soft, slightly cold, but it felt nice. Just like the hand that was still on his back. 

“No.” Neji took a deep breath and sat up straight. He let his legs fall, he needed to stretch them out. His bones were aching. Could be from how hard he ran, or his body can feel what’s to come. “Not yet.” His voice came out scratchy, fear was sinking in. 

“Not while I’m here.” Shikamaru removed his cigarette and snuffed it out, carefully placing the remains in his front pocket. “You’re on Nara land. Hiashi can’t step a single foot in here without Dad knowing.” 

Neji raised a brow. “That won’t stop him.” 

“If he wants to keep the peace he won’t test my father.” Shikaku let out a dry laugh. “The Hyuuga clan has done it before. Pissed Dad off I mean. Why do you think Hiashi is so respectful towards me and my own?” 

Neji decided to take Shikamaru’s word for it. 

“I can’t stay here forever.” He looked around, the trees were beautiful in the moonlight but there was no shelter. 

“There’s a cabin not too far ahead. You can stay there until Hiashi cools off.” Shikamaru stood up and took Neji’s hands. They dusted the dirt off each other and then Shikamaru led the way to the cabin. Neji trudged behind the Nara. He had no choice. 

The cabin was huge, sitting on top of a hill surrounded by flora and fauna alike. It was well hidden. Shikamaru opened the door and walked to the fireplace. Neji couldn’t see in the pitch black and he wasn’t tempted to use his byakugan. He heard a match strike and the smell of ozone before the fireplace roared to life. 

“There’s a lantern or two around here somewhere.” Shikamaru shuffled around, only hitting his foot once on a piece of furniture. With a curse Shikamaru grabbed the two lanterns and lit them. He placed them on the hooks on the ceiling, further illuminating the space. Neji couldn’t help but smile at hearing Shikamaru mutter expletives. He sounded like Shikaku when Neji had the pleasure of helping the older Nara in his office. 

“Are you sure I can stay here?” 

“Yeah. Dad doesn’t care.” 

Neji walked into the house and placed the bag he had on the ground. It was all he had to his name. There was something odd Neji couldn’t put his finger on about the whole situation. 

“How did you find me?” 

“Like I said. No one can walk in here without Dad knowing. He told me someone was in here and I left to find who. I figured you’d run away. Just didn’t know when.” 

“I was yelled at by an Elder for protecting Hanabi. They were cruel to her. Preparing her for the curse mark.” Neji hated the way she screamed. “Hinata was removed from the clan however, they still assume she will take over. Hiashi did nothing for his daughter.” 

“For either daughter. Or brother.” The last part was under Shikamaru’s breath. Neji felt a pain in his heart, Shikamaru knew. 

“Thanks for helping me out. I owe you one.” 

“No, you don’t.” Shikamaru walked closer to Neji, his eyes scanning the curse mark. The mark practically glowed. He carefully pressed his forehead against Neji’s. “You don’t owe me anything.” 

Neji closed his eyes and let Shikamaru’s arms wrap around his waist, foreheads still pressed. He could feel the warmth coming off the Nara. 

“I don’t understand.” Neji wasn’t used to this much kindness. 

“Just shut up and breathe. You’ll be safe here. I promise.” Shikamaru felt Neji relax. 

It took a moment to register that what Shikamaru was showing him was affection. Something he hadn’t felt in years. Since his father was still alive. Neji tried to memorize the feeling of Shikamaru’s hands, the smell of cigarettes and damp wood, and the warmth radiating off the Nara in front of him. 

Neji didn’t want Shikamaru to leave. “Can you stay here?” 

Shikamaru smiled. “Yeah.” he lifted his forehead off of Neji’s - much to his despair - only to replace it with a soft kiss. “Of course I’ll stay.” 

Neji let out a sigh. He was at inner peace. 

For now.


	27. Neji/Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Now it’s over…I don’t really know what to do.”
> 
> Pair - Neji/Lee

The first thing Neji noticed was the smell. Behind the sterile scent of the hospital room there was lavender and sage. Lee’s homemade shampoo had permeated his dreams and brought him back to reality. 

He opened his eyes and looked over at Lee, who was sleeping in the seat next to his bed. He looked ethereal. The sun shining through the hospital window created a golden aura around him and Neji couldn’t hold back his smile. 

Lee’s eyes cracked open and then grew wide upon seeing Neji conscious. 

“Neji!” Lee - despite his excitement - had managed to keep his voice low, for the sake of whoever was in the bed next to Neji’s. 

Neji let out a sigh and allowed Lee to give him a soft hug. Lee was careful not to touch his chest, the bandages still a tight reminder of what he had gone through. 

“How am I alive?” Neji looked into Lee’s eyes and was surprised to see them red, he was either crying or not sleeping. 

“Sakura and Ino. They were nearby and they healed you as best as they could. Naruto got the battle to leave the field and Hinata watched you. We couldn’t just let you die. I’m sorry.” Lee whispered the last part, gently touching Neji’s forehead. 

Neji wasn’t free. He remained on the earth and chained once again to his curse mark. Neji shook his head, he wanted to stop thinking that he was bound to the main house. He also didn’t want Lee to apologize for trying to save him. 

“Where is Tenten and Gai-sensei?” They were noticeably absent. 

Lee stood up straight and tears began to fall. “Gai-sensei is in a coma. He entered the 8th gate. Kakashi-sensei hasn’t left his side. Tenten and I rotate seeing you both. We didn’t want you to wake up alone.” 

Neji frowned. “He survived?” 

“Naruto sealed his last chakra point. Tsunade has been working on healing him but now it’s up to him to wake up. I thought I lost both of you. I didn’t know what to do.” For the first time in a while Lee’s positive attitude eluded him. Neji shook his head again. 

“It’ll take more than the Gates or spikes to take us out.” Neji tried to laugh but he ended up coughing. Lee grabbed a tissue and wiped the little bit of blood that managed to escape. 

Lee let his tears dry on his cheeks as he returned the smile. “Kakashi-sensei is the next Hokage. Naruto is working his way up to Jonin. Tenten and I will be Jonin-sensei soon.” He listed off the things Neji has missed since being wounded. 

Neji offered a hum in response. It was hard to think about what he was going to do next. Tsunade may make him retire. He thought about joining ANBU for a while. Maybe he’ll just offer himself as a Jonin and lead missions. 

Lee had stopped talking, instead he just sat on the edge of Neji’s hospital bed and took his hand. Neji tightened the hold and looked up. 

“When there were murmurs about the war I was resolved that I wouldn’t survive it. During the war I was so set on protecting Hinata. I had no plan for the future. Now it’s over…I don’t really know what to do.” Neji spoke to Lee with honesty and to Neji’s surprise Lee just nodded. No excited words of encouragement, no shouting about how he underestimated himself, just a knowing nod. 

“I felt that once you reached Jonin you were set on dying in the field. Gai-sensei told me about Kakashi-sensei doing the same thing and it was too familiar. It’s why we all worked so hard to keep you from achieving that.” Lee turned his face away from Neji. “You’re important to me. To all of us.” 

Neji felt a lump form in his throat. He couldn’t speak or tears would form and he couldn’t show them to Lee. Not yet. 

Lee turned back, fresh tears already spilling down his face. “We won’t let you fall behind.” 

Before Neji could whisper anything out the room door opened and a tired Kakashi ambled towards Neji’s bed. 

“I thought I heard talking. Good to see you awake Neji. How’s your chest?” Kakashi spoke softly, Neji could see the pain in the man’s eyes. 

“Not bad. How’s Gai-sensei?” 

“Awake. Finally. It’s taking Tenten, Sakura, and Tsunade all their strength to keep him from barreling through that door.” 

“Gai-sensei!” Lee’s face lit up. He ran out to the room next door to see his teacher leaving Kakashi and Neji alone. 

“Tsunade said you’ll make a full recovery.” Kakashi pulled the chair Lee occupied closer to Neji and sat down. “I’m sure Lee filled you in on everything?” 

“He did. I can’t tell if you’re excited about the new job or disappointed.” 

“We’ll figure that out along the way." A chuckle left Kakashi before he spoke again. "With that being said I was hoping you’d accept a new job position.” 

Neji frowned. “New position?” 

“I was thinking Jonin Commander.” 

“Not Shikamaru?” Surely the man would want to follow his father’s footsteps. 

“No he’s my assistant. He wants to learn everything so when Naruto steps in he can help him. It’s sweet and a little annoying because he makes me do my work. No days off for this old man.” Kakashi chuckled. 

“I accept.” Neji was ready for something different. “What about my curse mark? I’ll be the highest ranking Hyuuga. They won’t like that.” 

“Hinata has settled that. Don’t worry.” Kakashi looked at the door, Lee was standing in the doorway watching them. 

“Gai-sensei wants you Lord Hokage.” 

Kakashi rolled his eyes and stood up with a grunt. “It’s Kakashi. Please. I don’t need my kids acting formal.” The man winked at Neji and then patted Lee on his head, leaving them alone once again. Lee stepped to the edge of Neji’s bed, a smirk on his face. 

“Hyuuga Neji, Jonin Commander. It has a nice ring to it.” 

“Shut up.” Neji laughed, this time his lungs went along with the activity. He was happy to be alive for once. He took Lee’s hand. “As long as you’re here I’ll be okay I think.” 

“I’ll never leave your side then.” 

“Good. I’ll hold you to that.” Neji felt his eyes grow heavy. He didn’t want to let go of Lee and he knew that once the man made a promise, he'd never break it. Before he fell asleep he felt Lee’s lips ghost on the back of his hand. 

Neji dreamed about a life fulfilled with Lee by his side.


	28. Shikamaru/Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Have you ever kissed anyone before?”
> 
> Pair - Shikamaru/Naruto

They went straight to the Hokage Tower for a mission debriefing. Kakashi looked aggravated by the turn the mission had taken but as long as it got done, the man couldn’t care less about the how. 

He dismissed them and they fled the scene before Kakashi could call them back. Shikamaru had walked out of the tower behind Neji and paused to light a cigarette when a body of pure excited muscle hit him square in the back. 

“Sorry Shika! I didn’t see you!” Naruto helped the disgruntled Nara up on his feet. He even brushed the dirt that was on Shikamaru’s back and legs. 

“You can apologize by buying dinner tonight.” Shikamaru mumbled, his cigarette was still lit thankfully. It was the only thing stopping him from throttling the blonde. Well that and his blinding smile. It seemed to throw him off. Shikamaru has yet to find a way to counter it. 

“I did throw your bag in the water. I’m sorry about your wallet.” 

“I was able to find my ID and some personal things so it’s whatever. Money can be replaced.” Shikamaru wanted ramen for dinner. Not because of Naruto the Nara thought as they walked into the newly renovated Ichiraku’s.

The conversation was light. Naruto had gotten a letter from Sasuke while he was out on his travels. Shikamaru really didn’t have much to say. He was too busy at the office or at home helping his mother. 

Then the conversation took a sharp turn when Naruto caught Karui and Choji kissing at the next table. 

“Did you know they were together?” Naruto asked Shikamaru, his face bright. 

“Yeah they’ve been together for a bit.” Shikamaru shrugged. He was happy for his best friend.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Naruto asked Shikamaru out of the blue. 

Shikamaru cocked his eyebrow and looked at the blonde like he had asked a far worse question. “Your first kiss was Sasuke. How can I top that?” Sarcasm oozed from the Nara. He was just saving his pride, trying to distract from the blush that was creeping up on his face. 

Naruto only laughed. “I kissed him a few times. All on accident but Sakura says they count.” Naruto chewed on his ramen thoughtfully. 

Shikamaru regretted this outing but he was hungry. They didn’t get a chance to eat on the mission. 

“So it’s a no then?” Naruto looked proud. He had beaten Shikamaru at something. 

“No, Naruto. I was too busy working.” 

“Not fair.” Naruto pouted. 

They finished their food and Naruto forked over the money. They walked home side by side, the conversation still rolling in Shikamaru’s head. Naruto glanced down at Shikamaru and then around them. 

“What? Is there an enemy?” Shikamaru followed Naruto’s sight line, no one stood out. 

“No.” Naruto’s smile turned mischievous and he pushed Shikamaru into an alleyway. Before Shikamaru could figure the man out, soft lips were pressed against his. It was quick, too quick for Shikamaru’s taste. 

“There. Now you can say you have.” Even in the dark Shikamaru could see how proud Naruto was. 

“Really? I think you kissed me in this scenario.” The Nara can play the same game. 

“Oh?” Naruto’s laugh was music to Shikamaru’s ears. Instead of lips on his, Shikamaru got an arm around his waist. “I think I can fix that too.”


	29. Shikaku/Yoshino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “You really thought I was dead?” 
> 
> Pair - Shikaku/Yoshino

On most days Yoshino kept herself busy by fixing the house or helping her son with whatever problem he had. Any distraction was welcome. Anything to keep her from thinking about him. 

His smile, his laugh, the way he held her close. 

It was harder at night when she’d crawl into bed after an exhausted day and accidentally jostle his pillow. 

It still smelled faintly of pine and aftershave. After the damage was done she would grab the pillow and curl into it, leaving tear stains on the pillowcase she refused to remove and wash. 

She kept his shampoo in the shower, occasionally using it when she wanted to remember. 

On days that were impossible for her to function she would sit in his desk chair and read over his little notes. Occasionally she would run across a love note and she couldn’t hold back her anguish. 

Shikaku was gone and she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She thought she saw him once, getting her hopes up only to see her son walk over to her. She tried not to be disappointed but Shikamaru was smarter than that. He knew her pain. 

He felt it too. Why else would he be growing his beard out? 

He would wrap his arms around her and let her cry in his chest. 

They raised a good kid. 

Yoshino felt herself slipping down the same path her mother had. The grief was too much. She rested her body and tried to get her brain to quiet down. It was futile. 

“Yoshino.” His voice. 

She refused to open her eyes. She knew her mind was playing tricks on her. She squeezed them shut. She heard a chuckle. It was soft and familiar. The bed dipped and a hand touched her own. 

“Honey?” 

Fine, she'll play this game. She opened her eyes and came face to face with her dead husband. 

“Shikaku?” Her breath stopped, tears were falling. 

“Hey. You were having a nightmare.” Shikaku pulled her close to him. She reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt and let out a sob. 

“You’re alive.” She whispered out. A deep rumble shook her thoughts around. He was humming. 

“Of course.” He looked at his wife’s anguished and tear streaked face and frowned. “You really thought I was dead?” 

“You died in the War.” 

“What war?” Shikaku looked confused.

“Don’t joke.” Yoshino pushed away from Shikaku and then immediately regretted it. “The Fourth War.” 

“There’s only been three. Fuck, I hope there won’t be a fourth.” Shikaku reached out and touched Yoshino’s face, wiping the tears away. Shikamaru popped his head into the door frame and huffed. 

“Hey, come on I have to go get my flak jacket.” He was small. Too small. Yoshino shook her head. 

The grief was too real for her to decipher between the dream and reality. She looked at her small son and her worried husband. After a second of breathing and observation she settled on it being a dream. 

“I’m sorry my love. I had a stressful day and I think it found its way into my dreams.” She smiled and took her husband’s hand. He didn’t stop trying to read her, his hazel eyes shifting. 

“Dad!” Shikamaru shook them out of their moment. 

Shikaku rolled his eyes and then moved closer to his wife. He kissed her and then left her. “Okay, okay. Damn kid, you were never in a rush before.” 

Yoshino heard them leave as she settled back in the bed. 

“Just a bad dream.” She told herself, even more exhausted than she was before her nap.


	30. Kankuro/Kiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Oh, my ankle! I think it must be broken!” *wink* *wink*
> 
> Pair - Kankuro/Kiba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some suggestive language at the end.

“Oh, my ankle! I think it must be broken!” Kiba held onto his left ankle and looked up at Kankuro. 

“Shit really?” Kankuro knelt down to inspect the Inuzuka’s ankle but the man was holding on tight. 

“It’s broken I promise.” Kiba lied. He didn’t want to walk anymore. He was tired of being Kakashi’s errand boy when Naruto and Sasuke get to gallivant around and do whatever they want. He was also tired of seeing Temari visit Konoha knowing full well Kankuro couldn’t because he was stuck by his brother’s side. This was the first time they got to see each other and it was for a stupid mission. He wouldn’t have turned it down. Even Kakashi knew that. 

He might be manipulating Kankuro but in his eyes it was for a good cause. Akamaru whined and licked at Kiba’s hand, trying to heal him. It nearly made Kiba crack. 

“You’ll have to carry me.” 

“No way. Ride Akamaru.” Kankuro helped Kiba up, the Inuzuka had placed his foot on the ground and then faked a wince. Not that Kankuro could tell, Kiba thought. 

“He’s too old for me to ride. Mirai can’t sit on him for long and she’s two.” Kiba looked at his dog who sat playing into the scheme, acting unaware, his tongue out, and head cocked to the side. 

Kankuro took a deep breath and examined the situation. Suna wasn’t long of a walk. Kiba might look heavy but after the War, Kankuro was doing a lot of heavy lifting. It couldn’t be too bad. 

“Fine.” Kankuro knelt down again to make it easy for Kiba to climb on his back. Kankuro held Kiba’s thighs to secure him. Kiba wrapped his arms around Kankuro’s neck and let himself relax. Once both men were comfortable they began walking. 

Kiba took the time to re-familiarize himself with his boyfriend’s smell. It was like damp clay, kabuki paint, and sandalwood. He was in bliss. He held on tighter and shoved his face in Kankuro’s neck. 

Kankuro wasn’t an idiot. He knew Kiba was faking the injury. He could see the ankle in question and there was no swelling or redness. After a few miles Kankuro decided to call him out. 

“You know. If you wanted to be carried you could’ve just asked instead of faking it.” 

“What? Why would I lie?” Kiba’s sputtering sent Kankuro into a fit of laughter. 

“I don’t know Kiba, why would you?” 

There was a beat of silence before Kiba muttered something under his breath. 

“Can you repeat that?” Kankuro paused, just a few feet from the Suna main gate. 

“I didn’t want to walk anymore.” Kiba huffed. It didn’t sound like what he muttered normally Kankuro would let it slide. Like he did with most things his boyfriend said. 

“Kiba.” 

“Fine! I wanted you to hold me. I don’t get to see you as often Temari gets to see Shikamaru and I hate it. So maybe I made it up. I still won though.” Kiba wiggled, making Kankuro release his hold on him. The Inuzuka landed on both feet perfectly fine, however his face was full of hurt. 

Kankuro brushed the long hair Kiba chose to grow out of his face. He leaned in and touched his forehead against his boyfriend’s. 

“You need to tell me things. I’m sorry you feel this way. Let me make it up to you.” Kankuro smirked and placed his hands on the Inuzuka’s hips, pulling him flush against him. 

The Inuzuka blushed and nodded. “Okay. Sure.” 

Kankuro kissed Kiba, pouring his love and the pain he too felt into it. When they separated Kankuro took Kiba’s hand and led him through the gates and towards the home they shared. 

Kiba didn’t regret lying one bit.


	31. Kakuzu/Hidan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?”
> 
> Pair - Kakuzu/Hidan

Kakuzu looked up from his book and glared at Hidan - who was in the middle of a rant about some guy he ran into at the market. 

“What?” Hidan paused and threw the look back at him. 

“Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?” Kakuzu mumbled. He had hoped to turn Hidan off from the conversation and on to something else. He didn’t expect the silence that followed the remark. 

Hidan’s face was devoid of all emotion. Kakuzu struck a nerve it seemed. 

“I haven’t talked to her since I was a baby.” Hidan’s voice was barely above a whisper. Kakuzu let out a sigh. He forgot that Hidan had feelings for his family still. Kakuzu had about 70 years to get over their deaths. 

“Hidan.” 

“What? Are you going to insult me again Old man?” Hidan was back to yelling, his fists clenched at his sides. 

“I’m sorry.” Kakuzu put his book down and sat up in the bed. 

“That’s it?” 

“What else do you want me to say?” 

“No. Usually you just walk away. Why apologize this time?” Hidan shuffled closer to Kakuzu. He looked like an inquiring puppy. 

“You are still hurting. I hit you in a place that didn’t need to be hit. So I apologized. Like normal people do.” Kakuzu tried to smile but he knew it would make Hidan ask him more questions.

“Okay. I forgive you.” Hidan still looked confused but as long as it wasn’t hurt on his face Kakuzu could deal with it. “Where was I?” 

“The man shoved you?” Kakuzu relinquished any peace he planned on having tonight and decided to go along with whatever Hidan wanted. 

“Oh! Right. The piece of shit took the back of my jacket and shoved me into the fucking ground. All I asked was for a better cut of meat. I was going to fucking pay.” Hidan went back into his tirade and Kakuzu let out a small laugh. 

He would’ve paid to see someone shove Hidan for acting like a fool. Not much money. But some.


	32. Shikaku/Shibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “God, I love your face.”
> 
> Pair - Shikaku/Shibi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - Suggestive language and Alcohol

“God, I love your face.” 

Shibi looked at Shikaku with amusement. “You what?” 

“I love your face.” Shikaku’s cheeks are tinted pink, the man had just gotten back from the monthly InoShikaCho dinner. He usually didn’t drink but Shibi guessed he had made an exception. 

“Do you now?” Shibi chuckled, his husband’s face was adorable. 

“Yeah. I do.” Shikaku pushed Shibi away from his desk, the chair wheels making a scraping sound both men elected to ignore for now. After Shikaku was comfortably seated on Shibi’s lap, he removed the man’s glasses. 

Shikaku was the only one who was allowed to touch them. Unless Shino needed glasses. 

The Nara placed the glasses carefully on the desk behind him and then squinted Shibi. “Beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” Shibi humored the man. He didn’t get to see drunk Shikaku often. The man got handsy when he was intoxicated. Currently Shikaku was caressing his face with tender care. It made Shibi’s heart melt. 

“Love you.” Shikaku muttered, his gaze focused on his lips. The Nara leaned in and kissed Shibi like he needed it to live. There was so much passion it scared the Aburame, maybe the man wasn’t drunk. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Shibi let his bugs roam, just in case there was poison in his husband’s blood stream. 

“ ‘m fine. Kiss me.” A whine escaped Shikaku and the bugs detected no poison, just alcohol. 

“Drink some water and I’ll do more than kiss you.” Shibi smiled and Shikaku’s eyes grew wide. 

“Promise?” 

“A whole bottle.” Shibi laughed as his husband nearly tripped out the office door to grab the water.


	33. Shikamaru/Shino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I just want to be swept off my feet…is that so bad? I’m fed up with being alone.” 
> 
> Pair - Shikamaru/Shino

Post mission activities usually involved Shikamaru sitting at his favorite cloud watching spot, smoking a cigarette, and sleeping. It was all he could think about during the debriefing, while talking to his father in his office, and while making plans later for a team dinner. 

He nearly giggled when he was finally alone and able to walk to the empty watchtower he usually occupied. 

He was hit by voices halfway up the steps and his joy ended immediately. 

“I think you are a cool dude Shino.” Kiba’s voice was loud. 

“I just want to be swept off my feet…is that so bad? I’m fed up with being alone.” Shino mumbled. 

Shikamaru felt like he was intruding and he was going to leave and come back later but, Hinata pulled him in. 

“Why don’t you talk to him?” 

_ Him?  _ Shikamaru leaned back against the wall, listening closely.

“I don’t know. I try to but it ends up being awkward.” Shino sighed. 

“Shikamaru’s weird but he’s easy to talk to.” Kiba reassured Shino and it sent electricity through Shikamaru’s veins. He shouldn’t be here. “He’s not the kind of guy to wine and dine ya, but he’ll listen and love ya right back.” 

Shikamaru wanted to hit Kiba. They date for a month and suddenly he’s an expert on him. 

Shino sighed. “I guess I’ll talk to him. Thanks guys.” 

That was the Nara’s cue to leave. He raced down the steps, as quietly as possible. He didn’t want to get caught. He wandered around the village trying to choose another spot to decompress but he couldn’t get what Shino said out of his head. “ _ I just want to be swept off my feet.”  _

Shikamaru snuffed his third cigarette out. Maybe he should jump on talking to Shino first. He thought about it again and then shook his head. He didn’t want Shino thinking he was spying on him. 

“ _ I just want to be swept off my feet.” _

He won’t wait. He’ll have to catch him before the team dinner. 

“Shika!” Ino waved him down as soon as he rounded the corner. Shino wasn’t outside, the Nara missed him. “We got a nice table. It’ll fit all of us!” Ino grabbed his hand and yanked him into the restaurant. 

“Hey Shikamaru.” Kiba waved, a little too bright. 

“Hey.” The Nara was placed next to the man he wanted to see. “Shino.” 

“Shikamaru.” 

Once the food arrived, conversation engulfed the table. No one was paying any real attention to anyone outside of their own circle of communication. Time for Shikamaru to pounce. 

“I like you.” Shino beat him to the punch.

“Um.” The Nara was stunned by the blunt confession, he had forgotten everything he was going to say. 

“I’m sorry.” Shino stood up and walked away from the table. He had sounded hurt. 

“Hey where ya goin’?” Kiba shouted at Shino. 

“Bathroom.” 

Shikamaru let out a sigh. It was his fault, he should’ve said ‘ _ Shino I like you too _ .’ like he had rehearsed in his head. Now the Aburame is probably upset. He could feel Kiba staring. Shikamaru glanced over, shrugged and then followed Shino’s example, praying Kiba wasn’t following. 

Luckily Shino was washing his hands at the sink and not hiding in a stall. 

“You walked away too fast.” Shikamaru leaned on the wall next to Shino. “You didn’t get to hear what I had to say.” 

Shino shook the water off his hands, attempting to find a towel to dry them on. Shikamaru realized he was in front of the machine. The Nara passed over a paper towel and then continued. “I like you too.” 

The Aburame paused. “Like? Love?” 

“Love.” Shikamaru chuckled. “To be honest I’ve had a crush on you since you saved me from getting eaten by that spider.” 

“It was a small spider and you were a ten year old.” 

“Saved me.” Shikamaru stepped closer, he could see a faint smile on Shino’s face. And some color Shikamaru took pride in it. He leaned in and hugged the blushing man. 

“Just a small spider. Hardly a hero.” Shino was sputtering now, blush higher on his face. 

“My hero.” Shikamaru whispered in Shino’s ear and he felt him go limp. He thought the Aburame had passed out. “Shino?” He turned his head and saw that Shino was still conscious. 

“I’m okay. I haven’t been held in a while. I like it.” 

“I can hold you as long as you want. After dinner. Kiba will kill me if we don’t go back.” Shikamaru pulled away and took Shino’s hand. 

“He means well.” Shino threw the paper towel away and let the Nara lead him out of the room. 

“Does he?” 

“Yes Shikamaru. He’s my best friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me some prompts to my tumblr - shikakunaras - if you want to.


End file.
